Fate and destiny's wish
by Princessa Tami
Summary: Did you ever feel that if you find someone that understand you it's fate and destiny's wish. well that how kagome feel when she get mated again her first mate abused her so much that... "What are you doing here" said kagome to save u" mystery person


_**AGE of characters and what they are**_

_**Sango/ full blooded fire demon and miko – 24 **_

_**Kagome/full blooded fire demon and miko -22**_

_**Ayame/full blooded wolf demon-23**_

_**Koga/full blooded wolf demon mated to Ayame- 26**_

_**Inuyasha/half dog demon -26**_

_**Sesshomaru/full blooded dog demon-27**_

_**Miroku/monk-25 but has demon blood**_

_**

* * *

**_**_I would like to ask you a question. Do you ever feel that you are with someone special that tells you 'I love you 'all the time? Not when he did something wrong to hurt you or cheated on you. Well then you are lucky because my mate he does the dumbest things or cheated on me but still have the guts to say' I love you'. Right now I with my sister going to get our best friend like sister to hang out with._**

**_"Sis dad was right we should left home early" Said a girl with long black hair with pink highlight wearing a Mini (not that short) blue jeans skirt, white flower pattern shirt, and white flats._**

**_"I know Sango but we have to hurry. Remember last time we were later" A girl with long raven hair dark red highlights wearing a blue and red shirt, black short pants, and blue and red flats_**

**_""Where almost there kagome"_**

**_"Good" as Sango pull up in front of her friend house. Kagome got out and rang the bell. A girl opened the door she had long black hair with Midnight blue streaks was in high pigtails and was wearing a blue and black summer dress with black with black flats._**

**_"Hi Ayame" Kagome said hoping she was not that mad_**

**_"Finally! I thought you two were not coming. So had had to sit here for an hour listing to koga complains about the football game"_**

**_"WELL sorry it not my fault he live for football"_**

**_"HAHA very funny but I forgave you. So where are we going"_**

**_"To the coffee shop to get breakfast the shopping"_**

**_Ayame and Kagome smiled and yelled 'bye' to koga then walk to the car_**

**_"Sup Sango"_**

**_"Hey Yame we have to talk to kags"_**

**_"About what"_**

**_"You know who"_**

**_"That mother…."_**

**_"Ayame"_**

**_"What"_**

**_"Keep your sailor shut"_**

**_She huffed "Fine" and sat there quietly until they got to the coffee shop_**

**_At the coffee shop _**

**_Sango and kagome was talking until Ayame can with the coffee and some breakfast_**

**_"Kagome how are you and Inuyasha doing and how is he treating you" ask Ayame_**

**_"Fine"_**

**_"Liar tell us what he did"_**

**_"I can't"_**

**_"Why were your sister and we are here to protect you" _**

**_"Fine but Sango you can't tell dad and you can't tell Koga"_**

**_"Okay we promise"_**

**_"I wanted to go out with my long time friend that I not support to hang out with"_**

**_"Hold up why and what their name"_**

**_"It's was Naraku and Inuyasha hates him"_**

**_"Okay continued"_**

**_"So I told him and he said I can go but I did not know he follow us. When I got home he…"_**

**_She was cut off by her phone making noise_**

**_Riing_**

**_"Hello"_**

**_"Hey bade I want you to come home"_**

**_"But I did not get to spend the whole day out and we were just about to go…"_**

**_"I don't care came home NOW"_**

**_"Put we took Sango car"_**

**_"So tell her to drop you home. I want to talk to you it very important"_**

**_"Okay" as she hangs up with him_**

**_"What does he want sis" _**

**_"He wants to talk to me. Sango can you drop me home, you two can hang out without me" _**

**_"But it won't be…"_**

**_"Don't worried"_**

**_"Sure I'll drop you off but we'll buy you something"_**

**_"Don't"_**

**_"We have to"_**

**_"Thanks and I love you guys. Thank kami for my sisters" and they left to drop kagome off. When they pulled up in front of the house, they waved good bye. Inuyasha was outside he gave her a kiss and walk into the house._**

**_"What is it that…" she stop talking when she smelled his lust "Please no I still sore from yesterday" _**

**_"So I don't care "he slapped her "And don't tell me what not to do"_**

**_He pushed her on the couch and ripped all of her clothes off she was naked. He smirked when he smelted her fear _**

**_"Why are you scared you should be use to it now?"_**

**_Then he pulled down his pants and shoved his hard dick into her pussy. She cried out in pain and begged for him to stop but he did not listen he just moved harder and faster. A while past and he stop. _**

**_"Clean yourself off"_**

**_"Why"_**

**_"Where going to my parent's house" kagome nodded and went to take a shower_**

**_Later that day _**

**_After kagome shower she came down stair wearing a blue-green belly shirt that shows a very sexy butterfly tattoo (the tattoo Color is Blue red, and black and kind of shape like a heart) black sweats pants and a blue and black Nike._**

**_"When did you get that tattoo?"_**

**_"For 21st birthday"_**

**_"Well it fit you and make you look sexy" (~Ewww he's a two-face~) _**

**_"Why do I have to wear this?"_**

**_"Because you are my whore" as he grab her arm and pulled her to his black BMW then push her into the car._**

**_"You better not tell anything to my dad or Sesshomaru unless you want a bad punishment"_**

**_"Okay" as she looks out the window for the long drive. When he pull up at the mansion she got at rang the bell. Jaken answer the door_**

**_"What do you want whore" She kicked him so hard that she hoped he died_**

**_"Intashio, Sesshomaru are you home"_**

**_"Yes we are, love" as they walk into the living room_**

**_"So kagome how are you and my son doing" Intashio ask_**

**_"Good. Where is Rin?"_**

**_"At the doctor with jen"_**

**_"AWWW what happen"_**

**_"She has a cold that won't go away"_**

**_"AWWW poor baby"_**

**_Sesshomaru smiled but it faded when he caught Inuyasha scent mix with hers and when she go up to get water the look of how she walk tells that she was in pain. She sat and Sesshomaru said_**

**_"Kagome what did that Half-breed did to you"_**

**_"I can't tell you"_**

**_"You can tell us were family and I think he went to kikyo"_**

**_She smiled and said (Oh cause she hate then both)_**

**_"He rapes me and will abuse me all the time. When he is drunk I get it worse" both demons growled how someone could do that to this poor girl. Sesshomaru eyes turn from amber to crimson red he got up but was tackled down by a little person_**

**_"Hi daddy"_**

**_"Hi Rin. How are you feeling?"_**

**_"Fine the doctor said that I ne…." she stops talking, then sniffs, and turn around to see kagome_**

**_"MOMMY" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru smiled ever since Sara (his mate) left him and Rin. Rin has been calling kagome mom _**

**_""Hi Rinny how are you feeling"_**

**_"Good mommy can we play"_**

**_"Sure but don't you have homework"_**

**_"Yes but grandma help me so I done" she smiled "Let's go play" as Rin pull kagome to her room. Inuyasha walk into the room and Sesshomaru punch him in the face._**

**_"What was that for?"_**

**_"Kagome" Inuyasha smiled _**

**_"That stupid girl needs to learn to keep her mouth shut sometimes" Sesshomaru eyes started to turn red (his beast said it more than him)_**

**_"If you hurt Kagome one more time I'll make sure you get to be with your veiled, degusting human mother" as his eyes turn back to his original eye color and walk out the room to get kagome_**

**_MEANWHILE_**

**_"Mommy can you sing a song before you leave"_**

**_"Sure baby"_**

**_You Are My SunShine (I know it a kid's song but it fits this kid moment)_**

**_You Are My Sunshine_**  
**_My only sunshine._**  
**_You make me happy_**  
**_when skies are grey._**  
**_You'll never know, dear,_**  
**_How much I love you._**  
**_Please don't take my sunshine away_**

**_The other nite, dear,_**  
**_As I lay sleeping_**  
**_I dreamed I held you in my arms._**  
**_When I awoke, dear,_**  
**_I was mistaken_**  
**_And I hung my head and cried._**

**_You are my sunshine,_**  
**_My only sunshine._**  
**_You make me happy_**  
**_When skies are grey._**  
**_You'll never know, dear,_**  
**_How much I love you._**  
**_Please don't take my sunshine away._**

**_I'll always love you_**  
**_And make you happy_**  
**_If you will only say the same_**  
**_But if you leave me_**  
**_To love another_**  
**_You'll regret it all some day;_**

**_You are my sunshine,_**  
**_My only sunshine._**  
**_You make me happy_**  
**_When skies are grey._**  
**_You'll never know, dear,_**  
**_How much I love you._**  
**_Please don't take my sunshine away._**

**_You told me once, dear_**  
**_You really loved me_**  
**_And no one else could come between_**  
**_But now you've left me_**  
**_And love another_**  
**_You have shattered all my dreams;_**

**_You are my sunshine,_**  
**_My only sunshine._**  
**_You make me happy_**  
**_When skies are grey._**  
**_You'll never know, dear,_**  
**_How much I love you._**  
**_Please don't take my sunshine away._**

**_Louisiana my Louisiana_**  
**_the place where I was borne._**  
**_White fields of cotton_**  
**_- green fields clover,_**  
**_the best fishing_**  
**_and long tall corn;_**

**_You are my sunshine,_**  
**_My only sunshine._**  
**_You make me happy_**  
**_When skies are grey._**  
**_You'll never know, dear,_**  
**_How much I love you._**  
**_Please don't take my sunshine away._**  
**_Crawfish gumbo and jambalaya_**  
**_the biggest shrimp and sugar cane,_**  
**_the finest oysters_**  
**_and sweet strawberries_**  
**_from Toledo Bend to New Orleans;_**

**_You are my sunshine,_**  
**_My only sunshine._**  
**_You make me happy_**  
**_When skies are grey._**  
**_You'll never know, dear,_**  
**_How much I love you._**  
**_Please don't take my sunshine away._**

**_When she was done singing Rin was a sleep. Kagome kiss her good night and turn around to see a shock Sesshomaru. He did not know that she can sing like an angel itself._**

**_"What's up sesshy?"_**

**_He broke away from his thought and said "Inuyasha ready to leave"_**

**_"Okay"_**

**_"Kagome if he does anything call me"_**

**_"All right" as she kiss him on the cheek good bye. She said bye to everyone and kick jaken good bye before she left._**

**_HOME_**

**_"Why did you tell them?"_**

**_"Because I'm tired of you controlling my life and there family"_**

**_"You don't have a life. You are my bitch"_**

**_"Oh and what kikyo"_**

**_"My girlfriend and how do you know that"_**

**_"I'm a Demon DUH!"_**

**_He raise his hand to slap her but stop and walk into the kitchen to get a knife and came back out._**

**_"I sorry babe can you forgave me"_**

**_"Maybe if you change"_**

**_"Can I get a hug?"_**

**_"Sure I guess" so she walk over and gave him a hug. He took the knife and stabbed her in the back (She did not see the knife) as she was falling he said "I hope you die" he gave an evil smile "Kikyo will be my new mate from now on" and left her in a pool of blood_**

**_HOURS LATER _**

**_Sango and Ayame come over to kagome house they rang the bell but no one answered the door. Sango turn the door knob. It was unlocked they went inside to see a pool of blood and kagome looking half- dead _**

**_"KAGOME, KAGOME" they screamed there was no answer _**

**_"Ayame call the Ambulance!" Sango said with her eyes fell with tears her poor baby sister is dying. _**

**_Riing_**

**_"Hello 9-1-1 emergency. How may I help you"_**

**_"Hello please sends an Ambulance to 29st between Utica and church" (Did not think of Japan names)_**

**_"Why, what happen"_**

**_"My sister is dying"_**

**_"Okay were on our way" and hang up _**

**_"What did they say Yame"_**

**_"They're coming" Ayame said tears falling from her eyes. Sango was surprised to see her cry she never cry for anything. The Ambulance came and took kagome to Japan best hospital_**

**_at the hospital _**

**_"How it she doc"_**

**_"She fine and my name is Renkotsu"_**

**_"Is she going to die Dr. Renkotsu?"_**

**_"No but she in a minor coma"_**

**_"Okay thank you" He nodded and left the room. Tear started to fall from her eyes 'Kagome I hope you open your eyes please wake up' she whisper _**

**_RiiNG _**

**_"Hello"_**

**_"Sesshomaru it Sango" he voice sounding weak to talk_**

**_"Sango what happen"_**

**_"Kagome she in the hospital"_**

**_"WHAT"_**

**_"Come toAsahikawa City Hospital"_**

**_"Okay I'm on my way" and he hang up_**

**_About 20 minutes past_**

**_"What happen to her?" _**

**_"I don't know we went to her house and there she was surrounded by a pool of blood. Doc said she okay but in a minor coma. Where is Rin?"_**

**_"Who did this and if she can she would cry until kagome wakes up"_**

**_"True and I don't know who did this" there was a long pause_**

**_"Inuyasha" they both said. Sesshomaru walk over to kagome and said 'wake up beautiful don't die on us now'. They heard her groaned and open her eyes _**

**_"Kagome" Sango said with tear of joy. She ran over and gave her a big hug_**

**_"Sango, Sesshomaru what are you doing here"_**

**_"You are in the hospital. Do you remember what happen" kagome was quit then she started to cry_**

**_"Yes and it was Inuyasha"_**

**_"What did he do" Sesshomaru ask_**

**_"He said he was sorry then asks for a hug so I was nice enough to give him a hug. And I felt something in my back. As I was falling he said 'I hope you die and from now on kikyo is going to be my mate' and I don't remember anything after that"_**

**_Sesshomaru started to growled _**

**_"I'm going to kill that Half-Breed" and left to find him_**

**_At kikyo house (kikyo is human. She killed a human to take her miko power away also miko are not allowed to kill other human unless they are posses or just plain evil. She that human was a kind loving person)_**

**_Inuyasha told kikyo what he did. She was so happy that she left him to buy him a gift. Inuyasha was watching TV when Sesshomaru broke the door down._**

**_"Ever heard of knocking"_**

**_"Shut up today is the day you die"_**

**_"So you found out what I did to kagome"_**

**_"Yes and she alive"_**

**_"Fuck I miss her heart"_**

**_Sesshomaru hand started to turn green. Inuyasha who was now terrified got up and ran Sesshomaru caught him and poison his heart. As the poison was killing Inuyasha Sesshomaru said_**

**_"Kagome is my mate now" and left Inuyasha to die _**

**_3 years later _**

**_Sango got mated to Miroku and was expecting their second child. Ayame and koga had her first child. Kikyo was pregnant by Inuyasha but she now moved out of Japan when she found him dead. Kagome and Sesshomaru got mated and kagome is now ready to have kids. Right now the whole family is at the tashio mansion everyone went to bed but the kids wanted to share one room so they can hear kagome sing._**

**_"Aunty sing us a song" said bria Sango's daughter_**

**_"Aunty sing a love song" said Aaliyah Ayame's daughter_**

**_"Mommy sing a love song" said Rin_**

**_"How about, I know"_**

**_If this isn't love Jennifer Hudson_**

**_[Verse 1:]_**  
**_I'm calling his phone up just to tell him how much_**  
**_I really love him cause he's everything I want_**  
**_He listens to me, cares for me_**  
**_So I truly believe_**

**_God sent me an angel up from above_**  
**_That's gonna love me for life_**  
**_Might as well be perfect_**  
**_Only because it's the only way_**  
**_I can describe, so_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_If this isn't love_**  
**_Tell me what it is, cause i can be be dreaming and just plain crazy_**

**_If this isn't love_**  
**_Tell me what it is, cause I never felt like this baby_**

**_If this isn't love_**

**_L-o-v-e what is it to me?_**  
**_L-o-v-e Oh..._**  
**_If this isn't love [x2]_**

**_[Verse 2:]_**  
**_I'm selfish cause I don't wanna share_**  
**_Him, with nobody not even those_**  
**_People that came before me_**  
**_But see I never believe._**

**_God sent me an angel up from above_**  
**_That's gonna love me for life_**  
**_Might as well be perfect_**  
**_Only because it's the only way_**  
**_I can describe, so_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_If this isn't love_**  
**_Tell me what it is, I could be dreaming or just plain crazy_**

**_If this isn't love (No)_**  
**_Tell me what it is, cause I never felt like this baby_**  
**_If this isn't love_**

**_L-o-v-e what is it to me?_**  
**_L-o-v-e Oh..._**  
**_If this isn't love [x2]_**

**_So if you got real love_**  
**_Let me see you put your hands up_**  
**_See you put your hands up_**  
**_The kind of love that fits_**  
**_Tight like a glove_**  
**_Let me see you put your hands up_**  
**_See you put your hands up, if this isn't love_**  
**_Cause I know I ain't crazy_**  
**_I know I ain't trippin_**

**_I know I ain't sleeping_**  
**_I know that it's love_**  
**_See me with my hands up_**  
**_If you think I'm dreaming_**  
**_I know I ain't dreaming_**  
**_Cause this reason maybe_**  
**_And I know what is love_**  
**_If this isn't love..._**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_If this isn't love_**  
**_Tell me what it is, cause i can be be dreaming and just plain crazy_**

**_If this isn't love_**  
**_Tell me what it is, cause I never felt like this baby_**

**_If this isn't love_**

**_L-o-v-e what is it to me?_**  
**_L-o-v-e Oh..._**  
**_If this isn't love [x2]_**

**_"Good night my loves" as she kissed then all and left the room to find Sesshomaru. He was in his room reading a book _**

**_"Hi fluffy"_**

**_"Hi please don't call me that"_**

**_"What fluffy"_**

**_"Yes"_**

**_"Then no" he sigh. She he decided to tease her _**

**_"Kagome"_**

**_"What"_**

**_"Not you that other kagome" She turns around _**

**_"Are you okay because I right here" He laugh and got up pulled her close to him_**

**_"I love you"_**

**_"Love you too" and he kiss her full on the lips _**

**_Lemon_**

**_Sesshomaru started to pull her clothes off then his own_**

**_"Fluffy I ready to have kids"_**

**_"are you sure"_**

**_"Yes"_**

**_He stops kissing her and move down to her breast. He started to suck on her left breast than switch to right breast. He took his finger and pushes it into her pussy she started to moaned. He smiled and moves faster_**

**_"Sesshomaru please take me I c-can't" he smirked and stop. Then he took his hard dick and pushed it into her pussy. She moaned as he move in and out of her _**

**_"Harder. Faster"_**

**_"What my name" he said with each word he move in her harder_**

**_"S-s-Sesshomaru"_**

**_"Good girl" and her move in her harder and faster. Her moaning started to get louder _**

**_"i-i-I am a-about to c-c-c…AWWWWW" as she come._**

**_End of Lemon_**

**_"Good night my beautiful mate"_**

**_"Good night" and she fell asleep. Sesshomaru pulled her close to him _**

**_The next day _**

**_Kagome woke up with a sick stomach. She felt like she had to vomit so she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Sesshomaru who felt her distress woke up to see if she was okay_**

**_"Koi are you okay" as he enter the bathroom _**

**_"Yes"_**

**_"What the matter"_**

**_"I don't know i…" she stop then smiled this means one thing "Fluffy I'm pregnant"_**

**_"Are you sure"_**

**_"Yes my mom said if you wake up throwing up you are pregnant and Sango is having her second child so YEA"_**

**_"let's go spread the good news" _**

**_So they took a bath and got dress and met everyone at the dinner hall_**

**_"Everyone I have good news"_**

**_What" said everyone_**

**_"I'm having a baby" the whole house went quiet and intashio said_**

**_"I knew I heard something last night" kagome blushed and jen backhanded his in the head_**

**_"Leave them alone"_**

**_And everyone was talking and they enjoyed there happy time together. Someone who was spying on them said _**

**_'have all the fun now because once the kids are born I will get then'_**

**_Name for kagome and Sango not born kids because I can't think of any_**

**_Boys_**  
**_Richard_**  
**_Xander_**  
**_Charles_**  
**_Eric_**  
**_Christopher_**  
**_Laurence_**  
**_Patrick_**  
**_William_**

**_Girls_**  
**_Francesca_**  
**_Bridget_**  
**_Kahlan_**  
**_Jacqueline_**  
**_Kayla_**  
**_Mariah_**  
**_Katharine_**  
**_Alicia_****_

* * *

_**

_**how do you think and be nice if you want to help my it name for sango 2th kid (is a boy) and kagome (is twins) you can choose one on the his or name up on your own. this is my first lemon so be kind and if you think i should make a squeal say so.**_


End file.
